


Cold Hearted

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drabble, Drama, Pain, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble: Based on SAINW after the battle with shredder and other Universe Donnie disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hearted

Based on SAINW after the battle with shredder and other Universe Donnie disappears.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
I stand before you as I am, a shadow of our broken past. You may remember me or forced yourself to forget, either way it doesn’t matter.  
   
My name is nothing but a faded memory, a reality that is no more. One that I cast aside into the abyss of my own darken heart, created by the sins of the ones I loved and held so dear.  
   
Do not take these words that I am allowing you to hear, and twist them into something you wish to come from me, for you have **NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME** , for who are you to say anything at all!  
   
If one could be so lucky to change ones fate, I wish that one would have been me. If there was such a time that I could erase the choices that I foolishly made, I would…  
   
Yet alas, that is not all entirely true, my demons cannot be slain by mere tensions or wishful thinking alone. I am a prisoner of my own selfish acts, ones that in the end, in many ways **I do not regret.**  
   
For why should I hinder myself with such meaningless ties of friendship and brotherhood?  
   
How could I stand there day in and out being patronized and viewed as useless, over who I am? I may not have been the strongest or the bravest, yet I was the wiser, the logic and brains behind it all...  
   
Yet, all eyes were cast upon me, testing my boundaries, pushing me to the brink of exhaustion! All the while everyone would go on with their days free of care, playing, laughing, enjoying their life, within the sun of their own paths, as I was chained to a desk, by my so called morals and caring state.  
   
 **ALWAYS working!**  
 **ALWAYS thinking!!**  
 **ALWAYS finding the solution to all problems, that we were all facing!!**  
   
Everything was on my shoulders, I had to find the solutions, I had to come of up with a brilliant plans or inventions, I had to save the god damn **DAY!**  
   
 _What have any of you done for me in return?_  
 **NOTHING!!**  
   
 _Did I really ask for much?_  
 **NO!**  
   
 _Did I demand too much of all your precious time?_  
 **NO I DID NOT!**  
   
Then why couldn’t anyone give me the one thing I wanted more than anything?  
   
All I ask was to be thanked, all I ask was just to have someone to recognize all the hard work I have done, to protect you all!  
   
Yet that never came, you took my gifts for granted, you took **ME FOR GRANTED!!**  
   
Now I stand before you, the turtle I used to call brother thirty years ago, to think I use to consider you as my lifeline once upon a time.  
   
Even now, looking down upon your mangled, broken, distorted body, I have no remorse. I can see the life draining out of your once bright, blinded eyes! The sight of your blood pouring out of your wounds doesn’t bother me the slightest!  
   
Your heart beat is slowing down; your breathing is nothing more than a whisper, every second that goes by, you come closer to death.  
   
 **CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE?**  
   
If you do, then listen closely, I will say this only once on your death bed.  
   
I wish **I NEVER MET YOU!**  
I wish **I NEVER** was cursed to be your brother, I am glad we aren’t bound by blood, for the mere thought we have any true connection is revolting!  
I do not pity you, I will never pity the likes of you!!!  
 **YOU** brought this damnation upon yourself, **YOU** dug your own graves; **YOU** are the reasons this god damn world has fallen to the depths of hell!!  
 **YOU** can rot in your failures, all I care!  
   
So long Stranger, for I will never think of you or see you again. In truth you were dead to me long ago! And don’t you dare think I would let your ghost haunt me over this, for it will not happen **LEONARDO!**  
   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
 _“Good bye, Donatello, my dear brother… Even if you don’t love us anymore, we will always love you… I’m sorry… I wish you had a better life…. I wish I paid more attention to your needs as much as everyone else’s… I guess even being the leader, I couldn’t know everything… Even if you can’t forgive us, please at least forgive yourself; don’t let those demons take the best parts of you away… Donnie thank you for everything you have done for us… as well… I love you my precious little brother…”_  
   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
